


Pottery Friends

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec not so much, Amused Magnus, Funny, Lorenzo wants to make things right, M/M, So he brings an apology gift, attempt at humour i guess, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “It’s stunning, isn’t it?” asked Lorenzo.“Oh, yes, for sure,” said Alec. “You really get that ancient feeling when you look at it,” he blurted out, trying to sound sophisticated and he rolled his eyes when he heard loud laughter from the kitchen.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a knock at the Bane-Lightwood residence, Magnus slowly making his way down to the entrance door and his jaw dropped when he opened the door and saw Lorenzo Rey standing in front of the door, arching an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. Ugh, what did he want this time? He hadn't done anything bad, plus, Lorenzo wasn't a High Warlock anymore and he then groaned, showing his annoyance immediately and he rolled his eyes. ''Lorenzo Rey,'' said Magnus with a groan and then leaned against the doorframe. ''To what do I owe the _pleasure_?'' he asked, very sarcastically and then he looked down, seeing that Lorenzo was carrying something. An ancient vase.

“I’m not here for you, _Bane,_ ” spat out Lorenzo and then looked over Magnus’ shoulder, wondering if someone else was home as well. He had some exciting news to share with his new buddy and he was barely able to hold back his excitement. “Is Alec Lightwood here?” asked Lorenzo, his eyes shining and Magnus arched an eyebrow.

“Why do you wanna see Alexander?” asked Magnus and looked around. Yes, his boyfriend was _living_ now there and apparently Lorenzo knew that. He narrowed his eyes and blocked Lorenzo the entrance into his loft and Lorenzo pouted. “I asked a question and I expect to get a reply before I let you inside of my _home,_ ” said Magnus, pissed and Lorenzo groaned.

“I have something to show him,” he then said happily, pointing to the vase in his hands and his eyes widened as he looked up at the other’s face and he cocked his head. It didn’t look like Lorenzo was kidding in any way. He really thought that Alexander was serious the last time he was there, showing interest in his ancient pots and he snorted. Oh, God. In a way, he felt sorry for Lorenzo; he really needed some friends. He was a lonely soul, wasn’t he?

“Alexander isn’t home,” said Magnus, which was a lie and Lorenzo had a disappointed look on his face, but then his expression brightened when he saw Alec walking in the background, interested to see who was visiting them. When he saw Lorenzo he tried his best not to roll his eyes at him and he made his way closer to the door, wrapping his arms around Magnus, pressing a kiss into his neck and then glared at Lorenzo.

“What does he want?” grumbled Alec.

“He is home!” pointed out Lorenzo happily, glared at Magnus for lying to him and then he stepped closer to Alec. “Alec, look what a wonderful specimen I have to show you,” he then said, almost singing out his words out of excitement and he showed the pot to Alec. Well, it was a vase and Alec looked at Magnus, then up at Lorenzo. Should he be impressed?! Well, he really didn’t want to make his relationship with the Downworld crumble apart. Lorenzo was a snake and he spread the rumours fast, so Alec put on a polite smile.

“Oh wow… it’s… something,” said Alec and Lorenzo’s smile faltered. “Greek?” he asked, guessing and hoping he got it. Apparently he did, because Lorenzo’s smile was back and he quickly nodded. “Um, it’s very… brown,” said Alec and Magnus was trying his best not to laugh out loud, bowing his head down as his entire body was shaking with laughter. Oh, he couldn’t help it, Alec was hilarious with his fake interest into pottery, but Lorenzo seemed to be fooled. “And, um, round,” he added, making Magnus burst out into loud laughter and Lorenzo glared at him angrily.

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand the art of pottery, Bane,” said Lorenzo angrily and then looked at Alec again. The pot looked ugly, in Magnus’ opinion, but whatever. Alec didn’t really care and he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s a gift,” said Lorenzo suddenly and Alec looked at Magnus, who shrugged. “For you,” said Lorenzo and gave the vase to Alec, who was speechless.

“Oh, um, thanks?”

“Why?” asked Magnus quickly.

“As an apology for how I’ve acted,” said Lorenzo sincerely. “When I was the High Warlock,” said Lorenzo and shook his head apologetically. “I came to realise that friendship is more important than duty and my actions were unacceptable,” said Lorenzo and Alec frowned. What _friendship?_ Then it hit it, Lorenzo just wanted someone to bond over his precious ancient pots.

Magnus was laughing again as Alec stood there awkwardly with the vase in his hands and he swallowed thickly. Well, he couldn’t tell Lorenzo to go away _now,_ could he? So, much to Magnus’ horror, he opened the door and invited the asshole inside, Magnus just staring in shock and horror. “Come inside, please,” said Alec and Lorenzo happily went inside, inviting himself into the living room.

“What are you doing?” whispered Magnus, enraged.

“What else could I do?” whispered Alec back.

“Tell him to go away?”

“No I can’t do that! He came to apologise and he brought a gift.”

“This old monstrosity? Oh, please.”

“Magnus…”

“What?” asked Magnus as the two of them continued to bicker. “Now you have your pottery obsessed friend in _our_ living room,” said Magnus and pouted. “Well, then I better leave you two alone to discuss… pots.”

“Magnus,” said Alec desperately, feeling hopeless. “Please, come with me and help me-”

“Nope,” said Magnus and snorted.

“But, Magnus!” whined Alec, Magnus stepping away, going into the kitchen instead and Alec rolled his eyes when he heard Lorenzo calling for his from the living room. Oh, crap, he made a big mistake and he looked down at the pot and he took in a deep breath. Right, fine. He got this! He slowly made his way to the living room and placed the pot on the coffee table and then sat on the opposite side of Lorenzo and looked up in the air, not knowing what to do.

“It’s stunning, isn’t it?” asked Lorenzo.

“Oh, yes, for sure,” said Alec. “You really get that ancient feeling when you look at it,” he blurted out, trying to sound sophisticated and he rolled his eyes when he heard loud laughter from the kitchen. Great. Magnus was going to make fun of him later. Yay.

“It is Mycenaean pottery,” said Lorenzo’s smile growing. “From the Late Hellenistic period,” said Lorenzo kept nodding, not even a single thing that he had just said making sense to him. “Fringed style, very common for the region of Crete,” he added and Alec kept staring at the sad brown looking pot and he blinked. Again, he was supposed to be impressed?

“A very fine specimen,” said Alec. “So brown and rustic,” he said and wished Magnus would come back, but his boyfriend decided to be a traitor as he continued to laugh hard from the kitchen. Alec grumbled under his breath and then went to Lorenzo, whose jaw dropped when he saw one of Magnus’ vases.

“Oh. My. God,” exclaimed Lorenzo and got onto his legs. “This isn’t… it can’t be…” he said, talking to himself as he was standing next to the vase, looking at it, literal hearts in his eyes. Man. This guy better got along with the pots than people. “Ming Dynasty,” said Lorenzo and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“Yep,” he said.

“Oh, wow,” said Lorenzo. “These ones are so rare,” he said and shook his head.

“Uh huh,” said Alec. “This type of clay-”

“It’s ceramic,” said Magnus from the corner of the room and Alec cleared his throat.

“Sure, ceramic, whatever,” said Alec.  Magnus was laughing again. Alexander was precious and the fact that Lorenzo was there wasn’t bothering him anymore, sitting down next to Alec as he was sipping on a martini and Lorenzo came back to them, glaring at Magnus.

“What are you doing here? We were bonding!”

“Don’t mind me,” said Magnus, smile growing. “I’m just here… for the show,” said Magnus and grinned when he saw Alec glaring at him again, Lorenzo forgetting that Magnus was there and he kept on talking about different types of Greek potteries and Alec was just nodding, trying not to yawn out of boredom. Magnus, on the other hand, kept snickering.

“It’s so nice to have a friend who has such a specific taste in pottery,” said Lorenzo and Alec was horrified. Crap. He really thought they were friends, Magnus choking on his drink as he started laughing. “Needless to say, it is fun to talk about pottery,” he then said and Alec panicked.

“Needless to say,” croaked Alec.

“Oh!” said Lorenzo. “Next time you come over, I need to show you my collection of Roman pottery,” said Lorenzo happily and Alec shuddered. There was _more?!_ Last time he took him through three rooms, filled with those fucking pots. And he had more? What the actual-

“Oh, fun,” said Alec dryly.

“You said you dabble in pottery, but I’ll make you an expert,” announced Lorenzo and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“Oh, you don’t have to-”

“No, no, I insist,” said Lorenzo. “It’s the least I can do after the way I’ve acted,” said the warlock and Alec gave a weak smile.

“Yay.”

Lorenzo stayed there for a little while, until he announced it was time for him to get going as he had places to be and then, Magnus and Alec were left alone again, Alec just sitting there, while Magnus was laughing, scooting closer to Alec. Those little snickers told Alec what was coming and he glared at him. “ _Don’t._ ”

“You’re such an expert on pottery, Alexander,” purred Magnus and Alec groaned. “So rustic and brown… so round,” he said and started laughing like a madman. Alec buried his face into his palms and sighed.

“Shut up.”

“Oh, hush it was adorable,” said Magnus. “Congratulations, dear, you just made best friends with Lorenzo Rey,” he then added and Alec gave him a horrified look. “Next week on your schedule; museums, galleries and-”

“Ugh, Magnus,” said Alec and laid down, placing his head on top of Magnus’ lap, who snorted and then gently patted Alec’s head, leaning down to kiss him. “I fucked up,” he said and Magnus shrugged.

“Kinda,” said Magnus and Alec pouted. “Now then, should I burn this ugly thing?” asked Magnus, looking at the vase and Alec shook his head.

“No, leave it be,” said Alec. “I’ll gift it to Clary for her birthday,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing.

Alexander was adorable and he leaned down to kiss him. “Come here,” he whispered and Alec felt a lot better after Magnus kissed him again and again. However, nothing could prepare him for the next weeks.

Galleries and museums.

And pots… so many, many pots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chameleon_soul left a few fun ideas in the comment of the last chapter and it was just too funny not to write about it xD. Maybe I'll write more about Alec and his adventures in the pottery world with his new best friend Lorenzo xD

Alec swallowed back a yawn as he was walking through the hallways of the Art Museum, slowly following Lorenz, who was almost skipping from one ancient pot to the other, Alec massaging his temples, because this was a long, long day. He had been in the museum with Lorenzo for what now... three hours? And according to the warlock, there were many, many more places to visit and he just wanted to cry. This was torture. But then again, it served him right, because he didn't listen to Magnus in the first place and he groaned silently when he saw Lorenzo disappearing around the corner, calling out to him and for a split moment, Alec thought about turning into the other direction, run out and then just claim he got lost among the long, long hallways.

That was a smart idea and just as he was about to turn around and run away, Lorenzo popped from around the corner and let out a loud gasp of relief. “There you are! I thought you got lost,” he said and then signed him to come closer, happily grinning and then he skipped over to his new _best_ friend, Alec barely restraining himself from rolling his eyes and he then put on a very forced looking smile and anyone would notice that he wasn’t in a good mood. Anyone, except for Lorenzo, apparently. Ugh.

“Oh, no, no… just looking at the vases,” stammered Alec and Lorenzo’s smiled grew as Alec went to looking the ancient Roman vases and pots and he narrowed his eyes. All of them looked the same to him. A pot was a fucking pot. So what if one had a little naked guy standing in the middle of it, and the other had circles around it? All were brown, round and boring. However, Alec put on a very _sophisticated_ look and then tapped with his finger against his lips. “This pot is so… wow,” said Alec, pointing to the one with the naked guy standing in the middle of it and Lorenzo hummed.

The reason Alec picked it was because it had a naked guy on it, which was the only thing that was interesting on it. Though, the guy’s junk was missing and Alec snorted at that. Probably fell off? Yeah, these were ancient pots after all and- “Ah, yes,” said Lorenzo. “ _Terra sigillata,_ ” he said happily and rubbed his palms together.

“Bless you,” said Alec as what Lorenzo said sounded like a sneeze to him. Well, not really, but Alec really didn’t know what to make of it, narrowing his eyes when he saw Lorenzo looking at him, who finally realised that Alec probably didn’t know the correct, Italian term. Very well, it was up to him to broaden the Shadowhunter’s knowledge in pottery! He got this!

“It means Red-gloss wares,” said Lorenzo and Alec put on a very interested face.

“Ah, yes, sure,” said Alec and then Lorenzo signed him to come closer.

“Come, let me show you what I found on the other side,” said Lorenzo, far, far too excited for Alec’s opinion, but he gave into his destiny and he followed Lorenzo and his eyes filled with shock and horror when he saw more _identical_ looking pots on the other side and he wanted to cry. “So?” asked Lorenzo, looking like an excited puppy and Alec looked at him. So, what? Right, he was supposed to act impressed but after three fucking hours, he couldn’t.

“So, what?” snapped Alec and Lorenzo’s smile faltered.

“Well,” said Lorenzo, pointing to the pots again and tried to smile again. “These are all cooking wares,” he explained, Alec whining, wanting to disappear. Magnus was the devil; he was asking and begging Magnus to come along with him, but he didn’t want to. Why? He was a traitor, that was why. Lorenzo pouted and looked at the pots again. Alec didn’t like those? But they were the most exciting thing so far! They were all different shapes and forms! Not to mention the different décor on them!

“How exciting,” said Alec with sarcasm and Lorenzo smiled, clasping his hands together. As Lorenzo started yapping again, which ones were the most common pots they used for cooking, Alec’s phone buzzed and he cheered up immediately when he saw Magnus’ number written on his screen. Oh, Magnus sent him a text! Thank _fucking_ God. If he wouldn’t, Alec was already considering all the gruesome ways he could murder Lorenzo and then dump his body into-

 _‘Hello, Alexander, dear, honey… sweetie! How is your little pottery-date with Lorenzo going?’_ was what the text said and Alec grumbled under his breath when he read that. Magnus was an asshole. Yep, that he was and Alec just wanted to tell him that, but he didn’t want to fight. Texting Magnus like this was the only thing that was going to make this trip to the museum less painful and as he walked to one of the pots, pretending to be studying them, he hit the reply button, texting Magnus back.

**_‘Magnus, please kill me, or I’ll kill Lorenzo first. This is pure torture!’_ **

_‘Aw, how come? Don’t you dabble in pottery? You should be having the time of your life now!’_

**_‘Magnus, stop rubbing it in! I’ve been in this fucking museum for three fucking hours now and all that he showed me are the fucking pots. All look the fucking same to me. Cooking, ceremonies, everyday use… Why the fuck would I care? They ALL look the same, Magnus! ALL! Just plain, boring, brown pots!’_ **

Alec wrote a long text to Magnus, because he couldn’t keep it in anymore. He was so fucking done with Lorenzo and he glared at him, when the other was studying the pots on the other side of the room and suddenly Alec got the burning wish to chop off that annoying pony tail. He took in a deep breath and then tried to calm himself. It’s okay, he was a _warrior_ , surely he could handle one fucking pot museum! Or not, Alec didn’t really know. When he saw Lorenzo coming closer, he quickly headed to the other corner and his phone buzzed again, quickly reading the text from Magnus.

_‘Breathe, Alexander! You’ve got this, be strong, darling for me! Look, this is what you get for being too nice and not being able to say no to Lorenzo. Lorenzo’s an annoying ass and well… I don’t know what else to say than to wish you good luck!’_

**_‘Wow. You’re very lousy at pep talks!’_ **

_‘Again, don’t blame me, you’ve brought this up on yourself. I was trying to warn you. But, anyway, I’m just cooking us a little lunch. Well, am about to. What are you in the mood for?’_

**_‘Lorenzo’s head on the table.’_ **

Alec snorted when he read that and he quickly walked to the sitting area, Lorenzo wearing an expression of pure disappointment and he quickly went after him, Alec’s blood boiling as his patience was wearing off and he managed a little smile when Lorenzo went to him. “Yes?” asked Alec and made a fist with his hand.

“You’re done?” asked Lorenzo. “We still have-”

“I’ll just… sit down for a bit,” said Alec. “My legs hurt. All of this excitement and walking around wore me out. Just let me catch my breath and we can carry on. But please, do look around without me for a bit and you can tell me all about the exciting things you see later,” was Alec’s diplomatic answer. Lorenzo seemed pleased as he nodded and hopped off to the pots again, Alec exhaling as his phone buzzed again.

_‘That sounds tempting as well. I’ll bring your bow and quiver then we can blast Lorenzo into oblivion.’_

Alec snorted at Magnus’ text and he shook his head. Thanks to his boyfriend, he felt a lot better and he looked up, Lorenzo no longer seen and he felt in a better mood already. **_‘You’ll be waiting in an ambush and then we attack when he least expects it!’_**

_‘We can tie him up!’_

**_‘And chop off that annoying pony tail!’_ **

_‘I can colour his hair green with a permanent spell! He’ll have vomit coloured hair for the whole eternity.’_ Alec liked Magnus’ suggestion and he started laughing like a madman when he imagined Lorenzo with the green coloured hair and he quickly hit the reply button.

**_‘Oh! Colour his eyebrows and beard too!’_ **

_‘You’ve got yourself a deal, my darling. Everything for you <3.’_

**_‘Thank you babe, you’re the best <3.’_ **

The two of them continued to text for a little while, until Lorenzo finally came back and Alec rolled his eyes, groaning and he quickly tucked his phone back into his pocket, quickly grabbing one of the pamphlets and he was pretending that he was reading about the fucking pots. However, his eyes widened in horror as Lorenzo sat down next to him, showing him his own pamphlet he brought with him as he found it on another hallway.

“Alec!” said Lorenzo quietly, looking very excited and Alec narrowed his eyes. That didn’t mean anything good, did it? “Look what I found!”

Alec took the pamphlet into his hands and narrowed his eyes. “Um, yes?”

“Turn it around, you won’t believe it what I found!” he announced happily and Alec turned it around, eyes wide when he read **‘Pottery classes at a very low price! Call us today and get your creative mind exploring the world of pottery!’** Alec swallowed thickly and Lorenzo’s smile said it all. “We should sign up for the classes,” he said loudly and Alec’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach.

“I don’t-”

“I would be fun,” insisted Lorenzo.

“I-”

“We would create out fabulous designs!”

_No, no, no… Hell no! No, it was happening!_

“What do you say?” asked Lorenzo, his eyes full of excitement, literally shining and he swallowed.

_Say no! You can do it! You’re the Head of the Institute, just say no! You’ve got this, Alec! All you gotta do is say ‘no’. It’s not hard, you don’t wanna be stuck with this ass in the pottery classes. JUST SAY NO, YOU’RE A BIG, BAD SHADOWHUNTER AND LORENZO IS-_

“Sure, sounds like fun,” blurted out Alec and his jaw dropped in horror. What? No! He didn’t want to say that! It was because Lorenzo was looking at him with such hope in his eyes and Alec really didn’t have to heart to crush his hopes. So, he said yes. He was an idiot! Alec was beating himself mentally, Lorenzo happily clapping together.

“Yay,” said Lorenzo. “Look, the earliest class starts in an hour and we can-”

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

“Oh, mission,” said Alec quickly and Lorenzo’s smile fell.

“Oh,” said Lorenzo and looked down. “Some other time then?” he asked, hopeful. Alec nodded, hating himself for it and Lorenzo smiled again. “It’ll be so much fun!” he announced and Alec only nodded, then quickly said his goodbyes as he was supposed to go to a ‘mission’. But, it wasn’t a mission, really. When he was outside, he called Izzy and she only needed him to ask him something. So, no missions, he was on his merry way to finally go back home.

Alec called Magnus, who created a portal for him and he quickly stepped through it when he saw Lorenzo making his way out of the museum, eyes full of horror and he literally jumped into Magnus’ arms.

Needless to say, Magnus spent cheering Alec up throughout the entire day, pampering his boyfriend for what he had to go through all on his own. However, when Alec told him that Lorenzo was signing them up for pottery classes he was just laughing and laughing. Oh, God… Alexander was such a mess. Unable to say no and he promised Alec to go to the classes with the two of them. He wasn’t that cruel and that made Alec feel just a bit better as he cuddled up next to his boyfriend, not leaving the comfort of his arms that day at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pottery class with Malec and Lorenzo :)

Lorenzo was supposed to be having a good time. He and Alec were finally in the pottery class that they made a deal to sign up for together. What he didn't expect, though, was Bane tagging along with Alec and ruin all the fun. At first Lorenzo wanted to put the blame on Alec, but then he realised it was probably Magnus' idea to come marching in and ruin their fun pottery class. He was fuming with anger as Magnus kept grinning as he was sitting next to Alec, Lorenzo sitting on the other side of the Shadowhunter and if looks could kill, Magnus would drop that at that exact moment and Alec let out a nervous laugh. Oh, crap, he didn't think this through. Of course Lorenzo was going to be pissed, but he really couldn't go through his without Magnus by his side.

The person who was leading the classes was explaining what they were going to do; they were going to learn the basics of how you spin the wheel and centre the clay on it. That seemed to put Lorenzo in a better mood and his eyes found a wheel, which was the closest to them. He was determined he was going to share it with Alec since the 'teacher' said that they would be working in pairs. However, there was an odd number of students in the room and in the end, Lorenzo ended up alone at the wheel, hissing and glaring when he saw Magnus dragging Alec to the wheel on the other side of the room and he then looked down, looking disappointed. He was going to be all alone in this, wasn't he?

Magnus was having fun in the class so far, he was enjoying seeing Lorenzo like this. It served him right for all he had done in the past to him and he then rubbed his hands together, Alec looking over at the other warlock and he felt sorry for him. Yes, he felt sorry for _Lorenzo Rey._ Much to Magnus' shock and horror, he made the couple that was sitting next to Lorenzo's wheel move, so that he and Magnus could sit right next to Lorenzo and Magnus' jaw dropped when he saw Alec moving and he wanted to smack his stupid boyfriend.

''What are you doing, Alexander?'' hissed Magnus as Alec was dragging his boyfriend closer to Lorenzo, who was looking in a much better mood and he then wrinkled his nose when he saw Lorenzo looking at them. Ugh. Now what? He'd really have to watch that idiot up close for two whole hours? That wasn't what Magnus had signed up for when he agreed to go to the class with Alec. He wanted smexy pottery time, not to be cockblocked by that idiot.

“We can’t leave him alone like that,” said Alec and shook his head. “He looked miserable,” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes as he glared at Lorenzo, who still looked like a pile of sadness when Alec stopped walking his way and he bowed his head down.

“Why not? It’s easy,” said Magnus.

“Magnus, don’t be an ass,” said Alec.

“Lorenzo’s an ass, not me!”

“Magnus, I’ll make it up to you, later,” said Alec and kissed Magnus’ cheek, waggling his eyebrows and in the end, Magnus just couldn’t resist. Ugh, Alexander was so manipulative and with a heavy heart, he slowly made his way to the wheel next to Lorenzo, who was now in a better mood and much to his luck, Alec sat at the chair, which was next to his, Alec giving him an awkward smile.

“This is so exciting,” said Lorenzo, his eyes shining when the woman opened the bag of clay and each pair slowly started going to her as she handed each pair a square of clay and he rubbed his palms together. “We’ll be artists as well,” he then said and sighed happily, Alec smiling and he was surprised when he noticed that the smile wasn’t forced for once. “We’ll get so famous when we get good at his,” he then added, already thinking big and Alec rolled his eyes. Oh, yeah, this was Lorenzo Rey, of course he was never modest. Much like Magnus, in a way.

“Oh, um, sure,” said Alec and put on a polite smile, Magnus snorting, because he could clearly see  that Alec’s heart wasn’t in this at all. Alec was crying for help and he couldn’t help but to laugh, Lorenzo giving him an angry look. This is why he didn’t like Bane; he thought this was some sort of a _joke,_ while it clearly wasn’t and he wanted to blast him with magic.

When it was Lorenzo’s turn to go to go for the clay, his eyes were literally shining and he was carrying the square of it carefully, placing it down as he went to fetch the water, Alec chuckling and he went to get the clay as well, while Magnus went to get the water in the meantime. And thus, the class began, Lorenzo looking like an excited puppy, Alec looking at the clock and he couldn’t wait for this to be over. He was sure he was going to hate it, while Magnus was just grinning and having fun. Not that he was interested in pottery, but he was looking forward to piss Lorenzo off.

“First we’ll make the square into a ball,” said the woman and Alec looked at Magnus.

“Do you want to-”

“No, no, you go ahead, I’ll just… watch,” said Magnus with a wink, making that sound _so_ inappropriate, making Alec flush and Lorenzo glared at Bane. Of course, he wasn’t taking this serious at all! Making it sound so sexual! What an ass!

Alec, flustered, took the clay into his hands and slowly started shaping it into a ball. “Um, okay,” he said and looked at the woman, wondering if he should be adding the water now. Or later? He didn’t know. He looked at Lorenzo, who was smiling brightly as he was shaping the square into a ball, looking all proud of himself when he was the first one to finish.

“We don’t wet the ball right now, or it won’t stick to the wheel,” said the woman and Alec nodded, struggling to shape the fucking square into a ball, groaning and he rolled his eyes. He was going to be so _bad_ at this, his artistic skills were non-existent! “We don’t want slimy balls,” added the woman and Alec’s eyes widened, choking and Magnus started laughing, Lorenzo giving him an angry look.

“Shut up, Bane,” hissed Lorenzo.

“What?” asked Magnus and blinked cutely, then looked at Alec, who was a flushing mess. “We really don’t want slimy balls, it’s unattractive,” he commented and Alec choked on his breath again, looking down. Oh God, that sounded _so_ inappropriate, but he managed to collect himself, ending up with a wonky looking ball.

Alec then looked at the woman, who told them that they would be _centring_ the ball, whatever that meant and really stick it to the head of the wheel. Alec groaned silently as the woman showed him that, wetting her hands and then started working on it, spinning the wheel. Her hands were completely covered with the fucking clay already and Alec looked down at his own hands, wrinkling his nose. _Ew._ He didn’t sign up for _this!_

“Look, Alec, like this!” said Lorenzo and Alec looked at him, his wheel already spinning and he was shaping and centring the clay, Alec giving him a little weak smile. He wanted to run out of the room and never look back. This wasn’t fun, this was just a lot of work and you just ended up all dirty and muddy. For what? For a single pot? Ugh. Just buy it, he said to himself and rolled his eyes.

“Y-yeah, I’ll try it,” said Alec and looked down, sighing, with a heavy heart, he placed the ball of clay in the centre and then looked at Magnus, who gave him a little wink.

“Don’t forget to wet it,” said Lorenzo, being the good friend that he was.

“T-thanks for the reminder,” said Alec through his teeth and Magnus snorted.

Alec was _so_ annoyed with Lorenzo, Magnus could so clearly see it. Lorenzo then went back to his own creation, happily humming as he was working, while Alec just wanted to _cry._ He looked at Magnus, who slowly moved behind him with his chair, deciding to be a good boyfriend and help the struggling hunter out. Alec’s eyes widened when he felt Magnus pressing up against him, opening up his legs, so that he was able to move his chair really close to Alec and he smiled.

“What are you doing?” stuttered out Alec.

“Hmm, helping,” hummed Magnus into Alec’s ear and slowly placed his hands on top of Alec’s, slowly moving them to the bowl of water, dipping them in and Alec gasped when Magnus run his hands up to his shoulders and he then looked down. “Get it all nice and wet, darling,” he whispered into Alec’s ear and the hunter nodded, wetting the clay, trying to look composed. Magnus’ words sounded so inappropriate, mainly because Alec’s head was in the gutter.

“Like this?” asked Alec and Magnus smiled into his neck.

“Perfect,” said Magnus and leaned up against Alec, who had completely that there were other people in the class. Not that someone was really watching them, they were all too busy with working on their stuff. “Now, make the wheel spin,” said Magnus and Alec did just that. “Good job, Angel,” said Magnus, giving his boyfriend a kiss on his neck and then placed his chin on top of Alec’s shoulders as he went to wet his own hands and Alec shivered when Magnus placed his own hands over Alec’s and slowly touched the clay, shaping and centring it.

“Magnus-”

“Hmm,” said Magnus and Alec looked down, feeling the clay slipping through his fingers, Magnus keeping his hands over his and he gulped slowly. Oh, this was a lot more fun now that Magnus was helping. “Now, Alexander,” said Magnus. “Apply more pressure to it, really wrap your fingers around it,” he said and Alec’s face went red again, Magnus smiling. He loved this, making the inappropriate comments and see Alec flush like this.

“Like this?”

“More,” said Magnus, his hot breath sending shivers down Alec’s spine. “Tighten your grip around it more,” said the warlock and Alec swallowed thickly as he tightened his hold a bit, the clay changing shapes, _coning_ up, like the woman said before, changing shapes into something that really looked like a… well…. Magnus was of the same thoughts and he slowly moved Alec’s hands up and down _it_ while the wheel was still spinning and Alec was a _mess._ “You’re really getting into this, darling.”

“Magnus, don’t,” he stammered and Magnus chuckled, pressing a kiss against Alec’s cheek.

“Hmm?”

“You’re making a mess,” he commented and wrinkled his nose when Magnus’ hands, covered with wet clay started moving up his arms. “Don’t-”

“The whole point of this is to get _dirty,_ ” purred Magnus and Alec shivered. “I don’t mind getting a little bit dirty with you,” he said, wetting his hands as he slowly held the spinning clay, Alec gasping again when he felt Magnus’ lips on his neck. “Do you?” he asked with a low voice. “Mind it?” he asked and Alec shook his head.

“Not really,” stuttered Alec and placed his hands on top of the clay, Magnus placing his hands over his and then slowly linked their fingers, all covered with the clay, Alec leaning back a bit and he turned around to kiss his boyfriend hungrily, clumsily slamming his hand into the clay as they kissed hungrily, slowly moaning and gasping, ruining his beautiful cone. Not that he really cared and Magnus grinned as he slowly bit into Alec’s lower lip, Alec smiling when they parted, only to kiss Magnus again.

Lorenzo kept eyeing those two, rolling his eyes, but he said nothing for a little while. Firstly, Magnus _was_ Alec’s boyfriend so he kept his mouth shut when he saw them all huddled up together. Also, it looked like Magnus was helping Alec a little bit, so he decided to let it go and went ahead and created a little cute looking bowl of his own, looking proud. When he looked to his side, to see how Alec was doing and to show off his beautiful creation, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw that Alec’s clay was all squished up and they were _making out._

_Bane!_

“Bane stop it!” said Lorenzo, thus ending Magnus’ and Alec’s little moment and Alec quickly turned to Lorenzo, Magnus fuming with anger behind him. “Ugh, you’re distracting Alec!” he then said and Alec snorted. “You ruined his thing,” he then said and before Magnus could tell that it wasn’t him, Alec was loudly laughing, Magnus frowning.

“Oh, butt out, Rey,” barked Magnus.

“This is a _class_ , not porn,” said Lorenzo and Alec started laughing. Hearing those two bicker was hilarious in his opinion, now that they weren’t fighting over anything serious.

“Shut your mouth,” grumbled Magnus.

“You’re ruining the class,” said Lorenzo. “Alec isn’t having any fun thanks to you, idiot.”

“Oh, please, Alexander doesn’t even like pottery,” blurted out Magnus.

Lorenzo’s jaw dropped and he was about to accuse Magnus of lying, but then he saw the expression on Alec’s face. What? It was like his heart had broken into a million pieces and he looked down. “What?” asked Lorenzo, his voice small. So, what? All of those trips to museums and everything else meant nothing to Alec? It was all fake?

“Well,” said Alec and now really felt bad for Lorenzo and he glared at Magnus. “That’s because I don’t like it,” said Alec and Lorenzo bowed his head down. “I _love_ it,” said Alec with such enthusiasm that it made Magnus sick. It sounded fake, definitely, not to Lorenzo as he looked up, eyes full of hope again.

“You mean it?”

“Hell yeah, pottery for the win, man,” said Alec, cringing at his own words and Lorenzo nodded.

“Yeah. Bane, butt out,” he then added, pleased with himself and Magnus was just…. Dumbfounded. “So, so, Alec… how does my bowl look?” asked Lorenzo and Alec looked down.

“Very good,” said Alec and Lorenzo happily smiled.

The class soon came to an end and Alec didn’t up creating anything, not that he felt bad about it. So, after the woman promised to bake the bowl for Lorenzo and after all three of them cleaned up, they headed out, Lorenzo and Magnus hissing at each other again, like two cats, now fighting over where they should go for lunch. Magnus told Lorenzo to scram, but Lorenzo wasn’t going anywhere. So, they were fighting. Alec rolled his eyes, this was worse than dealing with children.

“Alexander, tell him to fuck off,” said Magnus.

“You’re the imposter,” said Lorenzo.

“Stop it!” said Alec when he had it enough. “You’re behaving like children, both of you,” he said and narrowed his eyes. “We’re going for lunch where _I_ want! The pizzeria down the street,” barked his orders Alec and started marching towards the restaurant, Magnus and Lorenzo looking at each other, feeling betrayed.

“Traitor,” said Magnus silently.

“First thing we agree on, Bane,” said Lorenzo and Alec kept smiling to himself victoriously as he watched two sulking warlocks follow him to the pizzeria.

He was awesome, he managed to make those two shut up for once!


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus was sitting in his living room and was looking around the apartment, feeling quite annoyed, because wherever he looked at, he could see a pot or a vase that Alec brought home with himself when he would hang out with Lorenzo. First it was just one vase, then a second and a third... and so on. Magnus was slowly starting to get sick of it, because the ugly things were everywhere where you looked and he just wanted to blast them in oblivion, but didn't as Alexander seemed to like them. Well, not like them, more than he took them home with him out of pity as he didn't want to hurt Lorenzo's feelings. However, it needed to stop, no matter how kind Alexander was, there needed to be an end. He couldn’t continue piling the pots on top of each other.

Alec was slowly walking across the living room, happily whistling to himself and Magnus rolled his eyes when he saw how happy Alec was, because he clearly wasn’t. He narrowed his eyes and let out a loud sigh, slowly throwing himself against the couch, laying down and Alec looked his way, arching an eyebrow. Magnus was asking for attention, that much was clear to Alec and he only crossed his arms on top of his chest, Magnus letting out an overdramatic sigh again when his boyfriend didn’t ask what was wrong and Alec rolled his eyes, slowly making his way closer to Magnus, looking down at him and there was a little smile on his face.

“Yes, Magnus?” as he was staring down at Magnus’ face and Magnus slowly opened his eyes, sighing again. “What seems to be the problem?” he then asked and Magnus slowly sat up, looked around and then looked back at Alec, who was now sitting down next to him, looking around as well as he didn’t get it what Magnus was searching for. “Magnus, what is wrong?” he asked, trying again.

“The pots needs to go, Alexander,” said Magnus suddenly.

“Oh,” said Alec and snorted. “I suppose there’s quite a lot of them,” said Alec as he took another look around their apartment and Magnus’ jaw dropped.

“ _Quite_ a lot of them?” asked Magnus in disbelief. “The only place they’re not coming out of is my ass,” he said and Alec started laughing, because that was quite the visual Magnus had provided him with. “Alexander, this is not funny!” he said and Alec stopped laughing, but the annoying grin remained on his face. “Tell Lorenzo to keep them,” he ordered.

“I can’t do that, if it’s a gift then I-”

“Then throw them away before you come home,” said Magnus and Alec shook his head again.

“These are priceless artefacts,” said Alec, enraged when Magnus suggested throwing the pots away and Magnus was speechless. Did Alec just defend the pots and Lorenzo? What the fuck was going on?! “Lorenzo paid good money to get them and it wasn’t hard to get them either,” said Alec and Magnus’ mood had worsened.

“You can’t be serious,” said Magnus. “You actually like this crap now?”

“Um, no?” asked Alec and rubbed the back of his neck as he was looking at all of the pots. Magnus was right, they were pretty ugly, but what could he do about it? Lorenzo went to great lengths to get them, so he couldn’t just throw them away, could he?! “I just… maybe if I take some of them to the Institute,” said Alec, thinking out loud.

“You should gift them to the Inquisitor,” suggested Magnus and Alec burst into loud laughter.

“Not a bad idea, actually,” said Alec as he scooted a bit closer to Magnus and then sighed loudly. “Grandma Herondale will love them, old people tend to love crap like this,” he said and Magnus gave him an offended look. Alec gave him a confused look when he saw the offended expression on Magnus’ face and he frowned. “What’s your problem now?”

“Old people, Alexander?” asked Magnus, his voice calm, but cold. “Imogen is in her 60s, while I’m ten times her age,” he then stated bitterly and Alec’s stomach dropped and he started panicking. Shit, right, he didn’t think about that, did he?! “And I like to think that my taste is far better than this,” he said, gesturing all over the horrible pots Lorenzo had given them and Alec quickly nodded, because he didn’t mean it like that.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” said Alec quickly.

“Mm-hmm, sure you didn’t,” said Magnus, whose bad mood was slowly going away when he felt Alec wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer and he started showering his neck and face with little kisses, Magnus eventually giving in and a bright smile cracked his expression as he slowly turned around to the Shadowhunter to kiss him back. Ugh, Alexander was really manipulative, he knew how to make his anger disappear in a matter of seconds and it really wasn’t fair, so he pouted, Alec kissing that pout away and he chuckled.

“Feeling better?” asked Alec teasingly.

“Hmm,” hummed Magnus, chasing Alec’s lips with his own. “I’m close to forgiving you,” he said.

“Oh, yeah?” asked Alec and chuckled. “Tell me, Magnus, what should I do to make it up to you,” challenged Alec and Magnus looked past Alec, into the kitchen when he felt his stomach telling him that he was hungry and he quickly thought of a way.

“Prepare me breakfast?” asked Magnus.

“I could do that,” said Alec and Magnus kissed the tip of his nose. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Cereal,” said Magnus and Alec gave him a look. “What? With your cooking skills, I want something that doesn’t involve actual cooking,” teased Magnus and Alec flushed up to his ears, but then he nodded, because his boyfriend had a point. “Though, you could make us a cup of fresh coffee,” he then said and Alec quickly nodded, looking like an excited puppy. Coffee, that he could do!

“Okay,” said Alec happily. “A bowl and a fresh cup of coffee coming right up,” said Alec and waltzed into the kitchen, Magnus happily grinning when he heard the sounds coming from the kitchen, Alec happily singing to himself and the warlock happily extended out his arms, rubbing his palms together as he was getting ready for some yummy breakfast. However, when Alec finally came out, carrying a bowl of cereal and two cups of coffee, Magnus’ jaw dropped because he was just… done.

Alexander decided to serve him the cereal in the bowl that Lorenzo made in the first class of pottery and later on decided to gift that to him, much to Magnus’ dislike. And what was even worse was that it seemed that the bowl was Alec’s favourite thing. He was eating out of it constantly and he was so done with this. With his boyfriend, Lorenzo, the pottery… everyone was against him!

“Alexander, I’m not eating that!” shrieked Magnus.

“Why not?” asked Alec with a small voice. “It’s good cereal, I tried so hard. I heated up the milk to the heat you like it,” he said and looked down. He didn’t get what was Magnus’ problem again.

“Not the cereal, it’s the bowl that bothers me!” he barked. “Lorenzo gave it to you. Plus you are constantly using it,” said Magnus and looked at the bowl with such hatred it his eyes that it made Alec burst out laughing. Oh, right! That was the bowl that Lorenzo made on their first day of pottery class. After he had it baked, he coloured it into a bright blue colour with his magic and decided to gift it to Alec. Alec didn’t know what to do but to accept the gift and now, the bowl became his favourite thing. He couldn’t help it; it was so bright and pretty. Lorenzo was talented, he had to hand it to him that.

“So?”

“So?!” repeated him Magnus, enraged.

Then he finally got it. Magnus was jealous because he preferred to eat out of the bowl that Lorenzo gave to him than from the other things in their apartment? He narrowed his eyes and tried his best not to laugh, but another smile cracked his expression and he started laughing, because Magnus was hilarious. Centuries old warlock was jealous over a bowl! Funny and adorable.

“You’re jealous,” said Alec and Magnus didn’t even hesitate to deny it.

“Yep,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes, pointing at the horrendous thing. “Plus, it’s ugly. I mean look at the colour and the shape,” said Magnus as he went on his rant and he was nowhere near being done. “It was bad enough that his gifts started piling up in our loft, but now to have… _this,_ ” he said and rubbed his temples.

“Oh come on, it’s not as bad as you make it sound,” said Alec, happily sipping on his coffee, relaxing back against the couch and he took in a deep breath. Magnus, on the other hand, was still dumbfounded that Alec was acting so cool about this entire thing and he shook his head.

Very well, if Alec wanted to keep that ugly bowl, Magnus was going to re-decorate it and with a snap of his fingers, the bowl changed colours, into a white colour, then he snapped his fingers again, drawing little Lorenzo figurines on it. It wasn’t just Lorenzo as himself, Magnus drew him in his true form; like an annoying monkey, Magnus happily whistling to himself as he began to eat and Alec’s jaw dropped when he saw the bowl now, going closer and he started laughing when he saw the little Lorenzo’s eating banana.

“Magnus!” said Alec as he was busy laughing, shaking with laughter and he took another look at it. Fucking hell, that was hilarious. “Change it back, come on,” he then said, but wouldn’t stop laughing and Magnus shook his head.

“Nope,” he said simply as he started eating his breakfast. “Look, the bowl goes now perfect with the loft, don’t you think?” he then asked and Alec was just shaking his head. Magnus was hilarious when he was jealous and angry.

The peaceful morning came to an end, however, when there was a knock at the door. Not really thinking, Magnus opened the door with his magic as he didn’t really think of it much. He didn’t think Lorenzo would come, not at this hour, so he was pretty speechless when there was suddenly Lorenzo standing in the middle of his living room, Alec’s eyes wide when he saw Lorenzo there as well. Did they have plans that day? Alec couldn’t really remember, but it didn’t matter, because Lorenzo’s eyes fell onto the bowl he had gifted to Alec and his jaw dropped when he saw that his precious little bowl had a little make over.

“Lorenzo, hi,” started Alec, but Lorenzo marched right up to Magnus.

“Is this my bowl?” asked Lorenzo.

“Technically, it’s Alexander’s,” said Magnus, calmly sipping on his coffee, making Lorenzo even angrier. “Can you please remove yourself from our living room?”

“What did you… why did you… You ruined my gift for Alec!” shrieked Lorenzo. “Give me the bowl, I’ll change it back,” said Lorenzo and he attempted to snatch the bowl from Magnus, but the warlock made it levitate up in this air with his magic and Lorenzo grumbled. “Bane!”

“Yes?” asked Magnus as he was calmly sipping on his coffee and Alec face-palmed himself. Those two were at it again; like two cats. He wondered, why couldn’t they get along? Personality wise, the two of them weren’t all that different. Sure, Lorenzo was an ass, but apart from that… Alec wondered, what happened in the past that made their relationship how it was.

“This isn’t funny,” said Lorenzo, now sparks of magic flying underneath his fingers as well as he attempted to get the bowl back. “Give it back, I worked hard on it!” said Lorenzo angrily and blasted a wave of magic towards Magnus, who blocked it without difficulties and then made the bowl float in front of Lorenzo’s eyes, but when he was about it get it, Magnus quickly made it lift up and Lorenzo was red in the face with anger.

“No, it’s hilarious,” said Magnus. “Come and get it,” he said and made the bowl spin around the room.

Oh, the challenge was on, sparks of magic flying around the apartment, Alec looking at them completely unimpressed. Ugh, those two! The fight didn’t last long. In attempt to blast Magnus with magic again, Lorenzo sent a little fireball of magic towards Magnus and this time, he used the bowl as self-defence. As it was blasted with magic it shattered into thousand pieces and Magnus happily smiled when he saw that the horrible thing was gone. Lorenzo, on the other hand, was _devastated._ He fell onto his knees and looked sadly at the broken bowl.

“My poor bowl,” said Lorenzo sadly and Alec looked at Magnus angrily. Crap, Alec felt bad for Lorenzo. Somewhere, deep, deep inside… if he really dug deep… Magnus felt bad for the fellow warlock as well, because he knew it was a dick move of him to do what he did. He was just jealous and annoyed at him. “I worked so hard on it,” he then added as he started collecting the pieces together with his magic, but it wouldn’t work since the bowl was completely shattered. Some of the pieces of it were blown out of existence and he couldn’t fix it.

“Magnus, fix it,” hissed Alec and Magnus shrugged.

“I can’t, it’s too damaged to-”

“Then make another one,” he ordered.

“How?”

“Oh, I don’t know… with magic!” said Alec and Magnus snapped with his fingers, conjuring up something that resembled the bowl before, but Lorenzo wasn’t impressed. That wasn’t his bowl, it wasn’t as pretty.

“Bane, you’ll pay for this,” roared Lorenzo, going on his legs, magic flying around him as he was stepping closer to Magnus, who just rolled his eyes. Alec quickly got onto his legs and he quickly hurried to Lorenzo. “Move, Lightwood!” ordered Lorenzo, but Alec wouldn’t budge. “Alec I’m-”

“I have a more civil way we can end this dispute,” said Alec.

“How?!”

“Magnus makes an identical one in the pottery class. It’s about to start in a few hours,” proposed Alec and glanced at Magnus, who quickly shook his head. Lorenzo thought about it for a while and then nodded.

“Okay.”

“No, no, no,” said Magnus. “You can’t expect me to-”

“Come on, it’ll be fun, like the last time,” said Alec with a wink and he then waggled his eyebrows, a sly smirk coming upon Magnus’ lips. Lorenzo, on the other hand, just made a face. He didn’t know if he could sit through another one of their… “Ghost” enactments, but well… it seemed fair for Magnus to make another one if he broke it.

So, they came to an understanding. After Magnus made an identical pot to Lorenzo’s, Lorenzo keeping a careful eye on him throughout the entire class, Lorenzo was in a better mood. Magnus didn’t mind it too much as he got to have his fun in the class with Alexander. However, after the class, things really went south. Alec had a call from Izzy that there was a mission he was needed on and he was about to leave Magnus and Lorenzo… _alone._

“Alexander, don’t do this to me,” whined Magnus. “We were about to get lunch!”

“Stop being such drama queens, both of you. Here,” said Alec, holding Magnus’ hand with one of his hands, Lorenzo’s with his other one and then he made Magnus and Lorenzo hold hands. “See, you two can be friends as well,” said Alec and both of the warlocks gave him an offended look. “And go for that lunch _together,_ ” hissed Alec.

“But-”

“Anyway, I need to get going,” said Alec and after giving a goodbye kiss to Magnus, he was on his way.

Deadly silence fell between Magnus and Lorenzo. Both of them could go their separate ways, but they made a promise to Alec that they would work on their… relationship. “So,” started Magnus.

“So…” said Lorenzo awkwardly.

“Wanna check out the new Mexican restaurant that opened just around the corner?” asked Magnus and Lorenzo’s face brightened. What? No way! He was meaning to go check that out, but didn’t get the chance to get to it yet! However, he quickly hid his excitement as he didn’t want Bane to think he was in a good mood and he just nodded.

“Sure, sounds good,” said Lorenzo and they made their way to the place, Alec wishing that once he was coming back they weren’t going to kill each other. He was pleasantly surprised when he found both Lorenzo and Magnus up in the loft later on, sipping on martinis, chatting about some mutual friends of theirs.

He was indeed amazing; maybe Lorenzo and Magnus could become friends one day!

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Lorenzo and Magnus make their friendship work?

While Alec was out at the meeting with the Clave officials at the Institute, Magnus decided to accompany Lorenzo to his class since the other was practically begging him to go with him. During the last week, they kind of made up for all of the things that happened in the past and they were friends. Kind of. It was a rocky friendship, but they were working on it for Alec's sake since he asked them so nicely, so they were trying their best. So, Magnus decided to go to the class with Lorenzo, not really because he wanted, but because he thought that that might get them closer. For Alexander.

Lorenzo was happily humming as he and Magnus were sitting next to each other and he was proudly looking around the room. Among all of the students, he was the best. The woman in charge of the class told him so and he always made sure that he made others now that. That he was a _prodigy_ , rubbing into other people's faces and all of them were sick of him. Magnus could see it too, but it didn't annoy him really. He knew Lorenzo well enough to know what to expect. He was an annoying asshole and that was it.

When the woman told all of them that they were going to be trying to work on some vases that day, he was beyond excited and he quickly turned to Magnus, who was now too busy with texting Alexander to be listening to her explanations and Lorenzo sighed, rolling his eyes. Typical Bane, never listen to anyone. Like what was the point of him going there with him if he would rather be on his phone? Not to worry, though, Lorenzo took all of the knowledge in and was going to make it his priority to teach Magnus the correct way to make the vase.

Uninterested, Magnus put the clay onto the head of the wheel, making it spin and he slowly started centring it, Lorenzo watching him and he was groaning, because Bane was so sloppy. It was because he was _never_ listening, always disturbing Alec and making fun of it. Ugh. But, they were friends now, Lorenzo knew that and he decided to go easy on Bane. For now. But he was going to use force if he wouldn’t listen and he went back to his beautiful creation.

With the clay centred, Magnus started slowly shaping it, in completely _wrong_ way, which was too much for Lorenzo and he just had to say something, because Bane was driving him mad and angry, annoyance kicking it. “Bane, you’re not doing it right,” groaned Lorenzo and Magnus looked his way, shrugging. “Look how I do it,” said Lorenzo, showing off his _perfect_ pottery skills and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“What’s the point? The end product looks the same,” said Magnus, because what Lorenzo made looked a lot like what he had in front of him and Lorenzo shook his head.

“It’s about _technique,_ it’s important,” said Lorenzo, Magnus feeling a little bit annoyed, but he decided to let it go. He wasn’t going to allow him to get to him, because he was _better_ than that. Magnus’ big ego and pride wouldn’t allow him to do so and he was happily working on his own piece, which he was planning to gift Alexander when it was going to be done, planning to paint it in pretty pastel colours.

Lorenzo kept eyeing Magnus and he kept rolling his eyes over and over again, because he couldn’t believe what he was going. Because of not doing it right, Magnus was making twice the mess and he was wasting the precious clay, Lorenzo sighing again and again, making Magnus finally look his way, arching an eyebrow.

“What now?” hissed Magnus.

“You’re wasting clay,” pointed out Lorenzo.

“Who cares?” asked Magnus impatiently.

“I do,” said Lorenzo and Magnus snorted. Yeah, right… as if he was going to listen to him because he cared. Magnus could laugh at that and he tried his best to ignore Lorenzo, who made it impossible to do that. “For fuck’s sake why won’t you take my advice?” said Lorenzo.

“Why should I?”

“Because I know what I’m doing,” said Lorenzo proudly. “I’m the best in the class, remember? My creations are always perfect,” he said and Magnus eyed at other people, who were listening to him and rolling their eyes. Lorenzo noticed that as well and rolled his eyes. “What? It’s true, you’re all just jealous,” he said and smiled proudly. Oh, God, he was arrogant and Magnus wanted to slap him. Or better yet, stuff his mouth with his precious clay to shut him up.

“Rey, shut the hell up,” said Magnus and Lorenzo shook his head, stepping to Magnus in attempt to show him how to spin the clay correctly.

“Look,” said Lorenzo and Magnus’ eyes filled with horror when Lorenzo wrapped his hands around his wrists, trying to show him how to do it correctly and he quickly yanked his hands away.

“Don’t ever touch-”

“Quit being such a baby,” said Lorenzo and shook his head. “Well, whatever, have it your way,” said Lorenzo and decided to share his advice with the rest of the class, walking around from person to person, strutting out his big ego and Magnus felt for them. Honestly, if he ever attempted to help him out ever again, Lorenzo was getting his ass kicked.

The woman in charge of the class had gotten a phone call and told Lorenzo to lead the class while she got out to take the important phone call. Now, that was when Lorenzo really grew wings and his big ego was off the roof. Magnus shook his head; the woman was going to regret her choice soon enough and he grumbled under his breath when Lorenzo was back.

In front of himself, Magnus had something that resembled a vase and Lorenzo shook his head.

“What is this?” asked Lorenzo, cracking up.

“A vase,” said Magnus through his teeth, wetting his clay again as he spun the wheel, trying to shape it out more, his patience wearing off and he had to physically restrain himself not to jump on Lorenzo and kick his ass.

“Looks kind of wonky, doesn’t it?” mocked him Lorenzo, laughing like the idiot that he was and Magnus tried not to mind him. He really did, he promised to Alexander he was going to try to make his friendship with Lorenzo work, but the other idiot just wouldn’t shut up. He went on and on by poking fun at Magnus. Now that he was in charge of him again – sort of, just in the class – that gave him the feel of power that he loved oh so much.

Lorenzo then got a lot more _personal_ with his insults and it was when Magnus decided not to take it anymore. His big ego wouldn’t allow him to be humiliated, so he faked a smile when he looked up at Lorenzo and then he went his hands again, wetting the clay on the side and then he took some of it into his hands and looked up at Lorenzo again, who cocked his head to the side. Before he was able to ask what he was going to do with it, the clay flew right into his face, splashing all around his clothes as well and Magnus happily leaned back in his chair.

Some people in the class cheered Magnus on, others let out a gasp of shock. Lorenzo wiped his face with his hands, scraping some of the clay away and when he finally recovered he glared at Bane, his face red with anger. The fact that Magnus was happily grinning back at him pissed him off even more. “You fucking asshole,” said Lorenzo angrily and Magnus started cracking up.

“How does clay taste, Rey?” asked Magnus as he was laughing like a madman when he saw the clay slowly drying up over Lorenzo’s beard. It was just too hilarious and Magnus was practically struggling to breathe as he was laughing so much.

“This isn’t funny,” barked Lorenzo.

“You’re right, it’s fucking hilarious… comedy gold,” said the other warlock as he continued laughing and Lorenzo marched right back to his wheel, returning the favour as he took a big pile of clay and stuffed it into Magnus’ face, who let out a loud yelp, closing his eyes. Magnus was taken by surprise and when he got a mouthful of the clay, Lorenzo stuffing it into his face as he was right in the middle of laughing.

“Oh, Bane, you’re right, this is quite funny,” said Lorenzo, no longer caring about wasting clay and his eyes widened when in the heap of the moment, Magnus grabbed his remaining clay and threw it at him, hitting head again and he let out a victorious cheer. Oh, this kind of a class was so much more fun than the old boring one to Magnus. He was wishing to do this for a while now and now that he didn’t care about _friendship_ with Lorenzo, he was going _all_ out.

And the fight didn’t continue there, oh no. They were going at it for quite a while, throwing the clay from each side of the room to the other, making a mess and Magnus was raging with anger as he was completely covered with clay thanks to that imbecile, Lorenzo in the same state and neither of them was ready to back down.

The room was in complete chaos, but it didn’t last long. As the two of them were still going at it, the woman finally came back and was in state of shock when she saw what was going on. Two adult men were throwing clay at each other, acting like _kids_ , turning her precious room into their playground and she quickly went closer to the two of them. In attempt to stop them, she stepped right in the middle of them and ended up being hit with some of the clay that Lorenzo threw at Magnus. The warlock’s eyes widened when he saw who he threw it at and he quickly stopped, Magnus doing the same and the woman _exploded._

“What is the meaning of this?” she roared and Magnus glared at Lorenzo, pointing at him.

“He started it,” said Magnus and the woman gave him a look of disbelief.

“Is this preschool?” she roared and then looked at Lorenzo, who now felt bad, looking like a puppy that was getting scolded. Magnus didn’t really give a fuck, but Lorenzo sure did, regretting he allowed Bane to get to him like that. “Out, both of you,” she said and Lorenzo’s stomach fell.

“Out?”

“Yeah and don’t you dare to show your face in my class ever again,” she said and Lorenzo’s jaw dropped, Magnus quickly collecting his stuff and he quickly waltzed out of the room. Yay, they got banned from the pottery class. Thank the Lord, said Magnus to himself and he looked back, seeing Lorenzo stepping out of the room as well, looking completely heart broken.

“This is all your fault, Bane,” said Lorenzo. “I just wanted to help you.”

“Oh, sure.”

“You got us banned from the class,” said Lorenzo, looking like he was about to cry and Magnus rolled his eyes. He didn’t care for Lorenzo’s melodrama and he just shrugged.

At the same time, Alec was quickly making his way towards where the classes were being held at. His meeting with the Clave had ended a lot earlier than he first thought, so he would be able to attend the pottery class as well, happy to be there with Magnus and a smile spread  across his face when he saw the building where the classes were being held at. However, his smile disappeared as soon as he stepped inside of the class and saw Lorenzo and Magnus walking towards him, both covered in clay and he just sighed.

Did he even want to know what happened? Probably not. He would just have to come with the terms that Magnus and Lorenzo just weren’t meant to be friends.

“Alexander,” said Magnus happily. “I have wonderful news,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes.

“What… happened?”

“We got banned from the class,” said Lorenzo, his lower lip trembling and Alec looked at Magnus, who innocently blinked at him and he gave him a look. Magnus groaned and rolled his eyes. What should he do?

“Why?”

“Bane started throwing clay at me.”

“You started it.”

“I did not!”

“Yes you did,” said Magnus. “Alexander, you have to believe me, the fucker-“

“I believe you,” said Alec, glaring at Lorenzo now, who now finally saw that he might had taken things a bit too far before. Alec was pissed when Magnus told him just what Lorenzo had said to him and he was seeing red with anger, Lorenzo still being devastated over being banned from the class.

“But we got banned-”

“Go home, Rey,” grumbled Alec and Lorenzo’s eyes widened. “I’ll go talk to her, get you back in the class just… go home,” he said, because he didn’t want to yell at Lorenzo, he really didn’t. However, he would if he wouldn’t go. Much to their luck, Lorenzo was wiser that time and finally took it as a sign to leave, creating a portal and he went home.

Finally alone, Alec gently cupped Magnus’ face. “You okay?” he asked, knowing that Lorenzo said some pretty awful things and Magnus’ heart melted, nodding and a little smile spread across his face.

“I’m fine, Alexander,” said Magnus and happily closed his eyes when Alec leaned down to kiss him, returning him back the kiss and Alec wrinkled his nose when he pulled back.

“Ew, you taste like clay. You need a shower,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“Want to help me with that?” asked Magnus innocently and Alec quickly nodded, pulling Magnus to the portal when he created one, helping Magnus to get out of his dirty class, making sure his boyfriend was squeaky clean when they were done with showering and… other activities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and opinions are welcome ;)


End file.
